Wishes
by percabethforevershipper2005
Summary: The seven came home! The gods grant them one wish each. What will they choose?
1. Wishes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It is in Percy's POV whole time**

All of the seven, wise girl, frank, hazel, Leo, Jason, piper, and me were on Olympus to receive our reward. One wish. Leo was up first.

"I want to be immortal, so I can live with Calypso forever."

"Wish granted," next was Annabeth.

"No more wars that include us."

"Granted," I was next.

"I want to be with Annabeth, till we die, no interferences." I held my breath.

"Awww, sure," I sighed in relief. Next was Frank. _PICK A GOOD ONE!_ I thought.

"Can all of the seven, besides Leo, die in the same hospital, same room, same day, same year, same month, and same time?"

"Sure," Hazel stepped up.

"We should all go to the Isle of the Blessed right away. Trust me, we deserve it," the gods protested, but Hades/Pluto raised his hand.

"They deserve it," he answered. Hazel looked happy. We all did. Jason flew right to his father's face.

"Pay attention to all the gods and goddess. ALL of them!" they nodded. Last was Piper.

"All ship SOLANGELO!"

"YEAH!" the seven and the gods replied. We partied the rest of the time. Athena came up to me.

"Smart choice of a wish."

"Don't worry. Annabeth helped," I laughed. She looked unsurprised. "What do you need to say?"

"Well, I want to say, thank you. You saved my daughter from Tarturas," would you look at that? Athena, thanking me!

"No problem. She is my other half. The only other thing I need," she smiled and left. My father came to me.

"You have grown so much Percy! You will need this soon," he handed me a box. I opened it. It was a ring. On it, it read:

 _Percy 3 Annabeth._

Poseidon handed me another ring. It read:

 _Annabeth 3 Percy._

"Now I must leave," and my father disappeared.

"Earth to Seaweed Brain," Annabeth called.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna dance?" I nodded. We danced until we had to leave. Annabeth and I left hand in hand. We both knew we would never need to let go.

 **So what do you think? Good? Bad? PLEASE review!**

 **Love,**

 **PFS2005**


	2. AN

**A/N sorry!**

 **So my original plan was to stop after one chapter, but 'cause you like it ill do a few more** **Also thank you MICHELLE, Deadly Huggles, and Fjjsjsjc! You guys made me choose this so don't be disappointed when I say this, but I won't post for a few more days! Sry forensics. Wish me luck for my competition on April 22 2017/ tomorrow! VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE! Sry long A/N!**

 **Love,**

 **PFS2005**


	3. Welcome Home, Kinda

**Disclaimer:** No. I won't say it. It is 10:00pm, I didn't sleep last night, and I just want to write. No. * **Disclaimer grabs my fav. Book ever BoO** * No! Don't rip it! I'll say it. I don't own anything! Yet…

 **Annabeth's POV:**

"I can't b-b-believe him! After all we went through, he l-l-left us to live with Calypso! He could have asked for her to be mortal!" I cried into Percy's arm. I could be strong for only so long.

"Hey Annie! I'm right behind you," I turned around and Percy looked back up from looking at me. Leo was right there, holding Calypso's hand. "We won't leave you guys forever. We are the god and goddess of visiting others in need. So here we are!" and I smacked him.

"Wise Girl, he doesn't need to be on Olympus, he did this so he could be with is girlfriend forever, and visit us!" I punched Percy playfully.

"I know! I'm not stupid!"

"If you guys are done, Leo and I want to catch up with the others," Calypso said. We all nodded and ran done the path to meet the others. We decided to meet at Sally's. No way are we missing out on blue cookies.

 **Percy POV:**

Annabeth and I stepped into my apartment. The first ones there. I met her eyes and we knew what to do. Quickly, we grabbed the tray of cookies, and I pushed Annabeth out of the room. "Mom! We will catch up later!" We rushed all the way to central park, the only place where we could eat these in peace. We cuddled under our favorite tree. "Annabeth?" I said twisting her curls with my hand.

"Yeah Seaweed Brain?"

"I love you, way more than blue cookies."

"Whoa! You love me that much?" everyone I loved blue cookies more than the _ocean._ It seems impossible to love anything more. Nope. Not if you have Annabeth.

"Yep! Wait you have some crumbs," I took her face in my hands and gave her a long kiss, in which I licked the crumbs off.

"Wow, that's how you get crumbs off my face?" 

"Yes. I know you enjoyed it," I did it once more, but for my own pleasure, not for crumbs. She pushed me away, and grabbed the last cookie.

"Thanks!" all of a sudden, it started to rain. The cookie was wet and soggy before Annabeth even took a bite.

"Haha!"

"I won't kiss you for a week if you don't stop laughing and carry be bridal style to your house!" I looked at her, eyes wide. I picked her up, and then dropped her in the mud. I rushed home laughing, while I heard a very mad Annabeth chasing me. Best day ever.

 **Hey! I know it's short, but just read the disclaimer. I won second place in forensics! Thank you all for wishing me luck. I got some Percabeth love in there. Anyway, bye!**

 **PFS2005**


	4. A BABY!

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueno nada mas que la trama! (Haha in Spanish!)

 **Sally's POV:**

"Hi Sally! Where are Percy and Annabeth?" asked Piper. I knew she could charm speak, but I was stubborn. So I didn't care if she tried to charm me after my answer.

"No idea, I want to see my son so if you find them let me know!" I knew exactly where they were. Percy had told me about it once. It was funny because Poseidon and me used to meet there as well.

"Are you sure?" she charmed.

"Positive," she shrugged and called Jason.

"It was nice meeting you Sally! Percy said it was okay to call you that. Is it?" I nodded. "Well, bye!" after they left I felt relived. Percy's friends sure are pushy! As if on cue, I heard the elevator ding and a very mad Annabeth scolding Percy.

"PAUL! GET DOWN HERE NOW! I HEAR PERCY!" he rushed down the stairs, half-shaved, and with a blue robe. We had exciting news for Percy.

"Mom! I'm back! With Annie!" I heard Percy say. He walked into the kitchen, Annabeth behind him with a furious expression. Percy turned around and got a good slap. I laughed. She was feisty.

"Percy, I have wonderful news!" I said, but Percy was paying attention to the blue cookies in the oven. I stood in front of them and he looked up at me. "Like I was saying, Percy I have the best news!"

"What?" Paul and I had a silent conversation on debating who said it. We decided on both of us telling him.

"Percy…"

 **Percy's POV:**

"Percy…" I stared at my parents.

"Spit it out!" I exclaimed.

"WE ARE HAVING A BABY!" I was dumbfounded. I was going to be an older brother! Annabeth saw my face and dragged me to my room. As soon as we got there, we both squealed. I did a manly squeal.

"OMGOSH PERCY!" screamed Annabeth.

"I KNOW!" I replied. Eventually, we got tired of screaming and settled down to watch a movie. THE LITTLE MERMAID! I LOVE THAT MOVIE! Annabeth fell asleep after the part when Ariel lost her voice. I looked down at her and smiled. Then I looked at the time. 12:00! When did that happen? _I better text Annabeth's dad!_

I snuck out of bed, and put Annabeth into a more confortable position. I crept down each squeaky step to reach my goal. Wise Girl's phone. I found it on the kitchen counter, and sent her dad a quick text. Then I tiptoed back to my room, cuddled with Annabeth.

 **SORRY! I have had testing and all that junk for the end of the year. That is no excuse. I want to add this chapter, and possibly another. I love this story. I also want to start a new story. Gtg! The bus is coming! (I know I update at extreme times)**

 **LOVE,**

 **PFS2005**


	5. Love and Kisses

**Disclaimer: gnihtyna nwo t'nod I**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I woke to the sound of soft snores behind me. I tried to turn to see who it was, but I found that I couldn't. Finally, I realized that there was strong, protective hand holding me. _Seaweed Brain needs his Wise Girl._ I loosened his grip and slipped out the bed. One glance at the clock and I screamed. 6:00 AM! Percy jumped up with no shirt on and Riptide already uncapped.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" he shouted. I pointed at the clock. "Don't worry, I texted your dad," he said as he capped Riptide. I calmed down after that. All of a sudden, Paul was there with his Shakespearean sword, and Sally with a kitchen knife.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Sally cried. Percy and I laughed. I explained and they calmed down. "Oh! Well, I better start breakfast for Four!" (DIVERGENT!) I realized Percy had put a shirt on. I frowned.

"Can we sleep for a little longer?" I begged. No. I literally got on my knees and begged.

"Okay," he took off his shirt (though I didn't ask him to, he knew) and we cuddled back in bed. "I love you Wise Girl," he whispered.

"I love you more."

"Prove it," and I did. I brought myself closer to him until I couldn't take it. I kissed him full on the lips. He returned it. We were there, for around 2 minutes, just kissing until we were called to eat. It was Percy who pushed me away and jumped out the door. I followed. A plan came to my mind before you can say "hi!"

"Percy!" I looked at Percy devouring his blue waffles, while watching The Little Mermaid. _Again._ Percy was obsessed with that movie. I sat down beside him and grabbed the last waffle. I, unlike my boyfriend, am not a pig. As I was eating it, Percy grabbed the waffle and set it on my plate.

"You have crumbs on your face," I knew what he was going to do, so I stopped him.

"You already used your kiss time," he looked confused. "From now on, if I start a kiss, I end it. You do, you end it. If the person who didn't start the kiss ends it, they get no more kisses," he pouted.

"That's not fair!"

"Is to!" I said. And that, my friends, is how you get your boyfriend to steal your breakfast.

 **Leo's POV:**

I sat with Calypso, watching our dear friends argue. We were in the apartment next door, pretending to be old people. We weren't the god and goddess of visiting those in need. We were the god and goddess of eavesdropping! And we had a special mission, from Piper and Jason.

 **Nico's POV: (A/N I bet you didn't expect that)!**

Will and I walked down the beach, hand in hand. The Aphrodite kids had planned a surprise for us. We found it a few steps away. A moonlight picnic. Will and I hurried over and sat down. All the best strawberries, pies, and sandwiches were there. "YES! REAL FOOD!" we shouted. We finished up and just stared at the stars.

"Will,"

"Yes Nico?"

"Do you love me?" I held my breath. He answered right away.

"YES!"

"Then you won't mind this," I grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him on the lips. He was confused, but then returned it with passion. I realized that at one point, both our shirts were missing. Oh well. We broke apart for air. After a couple minutes, I realized that the harpies would come out soon.

"Nico! Shadow travel!" I grabbed his hand and we were in my cabin. He was about to walk out the door.

"No! You sir are going in the bunk over there," I pointed over to a random bunk.

"That's your bunk," I turned to see it was my bunk. I turned redder than Rachel's hair.

"Okay then…" I crawled in to my bunk, and expected him go in the one above. Instead, he crawled into mine.

"I get really cold at night," he didn't need to explain. I was as cold as ice. I made more space for him, and soon fell asleep.

 **I GOT SOLANGELO IN THERE! Anyways, what do you think? Please REVIEW!**


	6. IMPORTANT AN! MUST READ!

**Hey guys! If you thought this was an update, you are wrong. SORRY! But I just want to say a few important things.**

I will for sure not be updating from June 16- June 21. I will be in FLORIDA!

I am discontinuing Don't Let Go. It will still be up, just not updated

I am trying to update once a week, but the school year is still going on. Final exams coming up. It'll be easier in the summer though.

In Wishes, I want to add in some new characters. A FEW OF YOU GUYS! MY AWSOME FOLLOWERS! Just comment the name you want, and your soul mate. Also, the personality you want. That is if you want to be the sevens friends/ fellow demigods.

Or you can be part of a group of three, who are trying to split up Percabeth, Jiper, and Frazel. I know. Cue gasps. Then comment your name, and personality.

 **This was a very long and important note. If you read it all, you now get virtual cookies** (:.:) (:.:)!

 **Love,**

 **PFS2005**


End file.
